


Maschera rotta

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Tekken 7
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon





	Maschera rotta

Con passo rapido, Shaheen entrò nel cimitero di Casablanca.  
 _Finalmente posso stare in pace._ ,pensò. Tanto tempo era trascorso dalla sconfitta di Kazuya Mishima.  
Il distruttore del suo paese era caduto per mano sua.  
Era felice... La giustizia aveva trionfato.  
Eppure, perché il suo cuore era amareggiato?  
Si fermò e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.  
Il sole risplendeva nel cielo d'acquamarina, accendendo d'oro le rare nuvole, e i suoi raggi colpivano i fiori pietrificati delle lapidi, accentuandone il biancore.  
\- Najir, è una giornata meravigliosa... Tu l'avresti trascorsa pescando, amico mio... Non è adatta per dirti addio... - sussurrò, la voce tremante di rimpianto e amarezza. Quante volte, il suo caro amico l'aveva sfidato in gare di pesca?  
Ormai non ricordava più.  
Avevano trascorso tante splendide serate sulla sua barca.  
Najir, amante della pesca, gli proponeva sempre delle sfide, dalle quali usciva vincitore.  
Shaheen sospirò e, con un gesto nervoso, allontanò le lacrime, che avevano iniziato a cadere sulle sue guance.  
Quei tempi, così felici, gli parevano lontani.  
Eppure, Najir era morto da poco tempo.  
Sorrise. No, erano trascorsi cinque anni dalla sua crudele scomparsa.  
 _Cinque lunghi anni..._ , si disse, con tono quasi stupito. Pur straziato dalla sua perdita, era riuscito a mantenere un certo contegno e a dare alla famiglia del suo amico la pace.  
Si era dimostrato degno del suo lavoro.  
Kazuya Mishima era morto.  
Ma come aveva vissuto lui? Sospirò e riprese a camminare, le mani ingombre di un mazzo di orchidee vermiglie. 

Giunse davanti alla tomba.   
Il suo sguardo, serio, si fissò sugli eleganti caratteri arabi, che nereggiavano contro il bianco della pietra.  
\- Ciao, amico... Spero che tu non abbia patito troppo la mia mancanza... Ma conoscevi bene il mio lavoro... - soffiò.  
Scosse la testa. Cinque anni non avevano lenito il dolore per la morte di Najir.  
Certo, la sua vita proseguiva, ma il suo cuore era sospeso in un limbo.  
Perché non riusciva a lasciare andare il suo amico?  
Con calma, posò i fiori davanti alla lapide e si inginocchiò.  
\- So bene che, per noi musulmani, i fiori come offerte funebri sono inutili, ma so anche che a te le orchidee piacevano... Volevo farti un regalo... - sussurrò, le spalle irrigidite in un supremo sforzo di controllarsi. Aveva adempiuto ai doveri di un buon islamico verso i defunti, ma non gli bastava.   
Najir era spirato tra atroci sofferenze e la sua tomba meritava un tocco di vita.  
E il tono scarlatto di quei fiori gli sembrava adatto a tale scopo.  
Il guerriero arabo, con amarezza, scosse la testa. No, era solo un inganno della sua mente.   
Quei fiori, per quanto belli, non avrebbero mutato la realtà.  
Erano festoni abbandonati dopo una triste celebrazione. 

Allungò la mano e sfiorò la sommità della pietra tombale.  
Un gelido brivido si propagò lungo tutto l'arto del giovane. In quel momento, gli sembrava di compiere atti senza senso, ma non riusciva a fermarsi.  
Gli pareva di ristabilire un contatto col suo amico perduto.  
\- Ci sono riuscito... Ho sconfitto Kazuya Mishima. Il mondo è salvo da quel demonio. - annunciò. Ne era sicuro, Najir avrebbe gioito di quella notizia.   
Il mondo era salvo.   
Si piegò sulla tomba, il corpo scosso da singhiozzi e le guance rigate di lacrime. Basta, non tollerava più quella finzione!  
La maschera, pronunciando quelle parole, si era sgretolata.   
Davanti alla tomba di Najir, poteva rivelare la sua vera essenza.  
\- Non ne posso più... So che non dovrei piangere, ma non ce la faccio... Mi manchi tanto, amico mio. - singhiozzò. Era riuscito a mantenere una notevole dignità, ma la sua pena non era cessata. Anzi, la sua ostinazione a non sfogarla l'aveva inasprita.  
Il pianto, per un musulmano, era disdicevole, ma i suoi sentimenti avevano sopravanzato la sua coscienza.  
Il suo animo era travolto dalla tempesta del dolore.   
Gli mancava tutto di Najir.  
Aveva nostalgia del suo sguardo limpido e curioso, che risplendeva nei suoi occhi neri.  
Voleva il suo amico accanto a lui.  
Ma non era possibile.  
\- Perdonami... Dovrei lasciarti andare, ma non sono ancora pronto. - sussurrò, dispiaciuto, lo sguardo fisso sull'iscrizione.  
Il sinistro sibilo del vento rispose alle sue parole.

A quanto so, non è usanza tra i musulmani mettere fiori, ma Shaheen fa un'eccezione.  
Per i musulmani, le lacrime esagerate sono manifestazioni di poca fede.   
Visto che il pg di Shaheen è musulmano, ho cercato alcune informazioni sui riti mortuari islamici. Se sono incompleti o errati, chiedo venia.


End file.
